


Christmas, sweet Christmas

by Draw_me_a_Dasey



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Christmas, Family, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_a_Dasey/pseuds/Draw_me_a_Dasey
Summary: This is a glimpse of the first Christmas for the McDonald-Venturi household.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Christmas, sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Well... let's just say that English is not my first langage. I'm aware that I do a lot of mistakes (and I hate that).If this is too painful to read, just skip it. If you are brave enough to take the risk and read it, I will be grateful. But you don't have to.

It was their first Christmas together, it had to be perfect. But while she was trying to keep herself up, the sound of a battle drummed to her ears. She covered them, hoping it will magically resolve things. It didn’t.

“Mom!” screamed the teenager who stormed in the kitchen. “Can you believe he did it again ? “

“He did what honey ? “ asked Nora with a composed voice to hide how stressed she was. Mother attitude first.

“He sneaked into my room, stole the presents that I had hidden in my closet, crossed my name on the FROM part on the tag and wrote his name instead!”

Nora tried to adopt a disapproving attitude.

“This is very him.”

Her daughter eyes would fall if she opened them a little more widely. That wasn’t the correct answer.

“Immature I mean. You’ve said he did it before ?”

“Yes! she said in a very upset tone but relieved that her mom was concerned. “The first time, he unwrapped all of my presents for wrapping them again but with another gift paper and hide them all around the house. It took me hours to find them. There is still one missing. I don’t want to spend Christmas here with him, whined Casey. Let me go to New York.”

“Casey, I’m sorry but you can’t. Your dad is not in New York, his work sent him to .”

She tried to remember where it was but couldn’t. She had much more important things to keep in mind that the current location of her ex husband. Like holding up this blended family. 

“And I will miss you so much,” she added taking her daughter’s hands in hers. Casey shared a half of a smile reluctantly.

“But still, why can’t he go to her mom ? I’m sure she will love to have her children for Christmas, even the obnoxious one. She is her mother, she has no choice than tolerate him. I haven’t signed for that in my life, she muttered.”

“Casey, she is”

Why does she have to know all those informations about ex partners ?

“She can’t.”

“This is so unfair ! My life is a total disaster since we moved and this Christmas will be the worst that I have ever had in my life.I never thought that I will say that one day but, even the one at Aunt Fiona’s with Vicky wasn’t that horrible in comparison.”

Nora couldn’t help to look very disappointed that her daughter didn’t give any effort. Of course, the kind heart of her girl finally understood her feelings.

“But maybe I can try, at least, she sighed.”

Nora beamed at her like she was waiting for this since a long time. And she was.

“Thanks sweetheart.”

Both suddenly heard a crashing sound followed by a voice asking annoyingly :

“Caaa-seyyyy, did you put breakable things in the big red one ?”


End file.
